


something tells me (together, we'll be happy)

by sirenofodysseus



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate 1x10 Ending, Ambiguous Patrick Jane, Dark!Sophie Miller, F/M, Pre-Series, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Unwanted Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: 'Dr. Miller likes the pristine, stark white walls of Sacramento General. She likes the silence, the stinging smell of antiseptic and her newest patient in room 32B, Patrick Jane.'
Relationships: Sophie Miller/Patrick Jane
Kudos: 18





	something tells me (together, we'll be happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I had this idea after I re-watched Red Brick and Ivy (1x10). I really like Sophie's character, but in this storyline, she's extremely dark and abuses her power. 
> 
> ...I'm really thankful I don't own The Mentalist.

Dr. Miller likes the pristine, stark white walls of Sacramento General. She likes the silence, the stinging smell of antiseptic and her newest patient in room 32B, Patrick Jane. He is a quiet fellow, having only been in her care for the past fourteen days, but she can already tell—he’s going to be her favorite patient yet.

_Before_ , he used to be a celebrity psychic; she remembers seeing him on television, dressed to the nines, telling rich women that _yes_ , _your husband is in fact cheating on you_ and _your mother would have wanted you to be happy, Anne_ and it made her _sick_. Because for all the innate good he’s done by giving hope and comfort to hurting individuals, he’s also ruined countless marriages and lives—all for the sake of easy money and a comfortable, cushy lifestyle. Perhaps, it’s a good thing his wife and child were killed. Perhaps, it’s a good thing that he’s been sent to her; because she _will_ fix him.

“Good morning, Patrick,” she greets him, exactly fourteen days later, as she enters the room. He doesn’t glance up at her and she frowns. “How are we doing today?” He remains quiet and she sighs, before turning to draw the blinds. “It’s been a fortnight, Patrick. They were buried fifteen days ago; it was a nice little ceremony, according to the papers. Do you remember?” She doubts he does. The admitting paperwork had painted a grizzly story of a grieving father, who after lying his beloved little girl and wife to rest, had gone home to slit both of his wrists. Although memory becomes dull after time, the steady amount of sedation running through his veins is certain to make certain memories slip through his fingers. She hopes this will be one of those memories, which he simply forgets. “Are you hungry, Patrick?” He meets her gaze for the first time, his eyes dead, and she runs her fingers through his hair, feeling the oily locks of hair. Dr. Miller says nothing else, as she removes her fingers from his hair and works to unbutton the white shirt he wears.

He remains so still, so _very_ still as she presses her lips to the nape of his neck. Dr. Miller _isn’t_ stupid; this is how you _fix_ an emotionally damaged man, after all, but the key is to never leave marks.

“I’m going to help you, Patrick. Would you like that?” He finally nods, his facial expression lax, and she undoes his bottoms, pulling them off his unresisting limbs. She smiles at the sight of his unaroused penis and drops to her knees. “Now, let’s have a little fun.”

::::

Jane moved the weapon away from Stutzer, before he pointed it at Sophie. With a smile, he pulled the trigger and she went down with a scream—blood splattering from the gaping wound in her chest. When he’d get his confession from the Chancellor, he’d tell Lisbon that someone must have switched the blanks in the gun for real bullets. She’d probably be somewhat skeptical, but as he’d point out to her, what reason would he have to kill his old psychiatrist after all?

Smiling darkly to himself, Jane knew there was no turning back after having pulled the trigger on the woman, who debased him all those years ago.


End file.
